Stranger  equal to love?
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: A boy standing in front of Eriko house,and suddenly announced he will live with them. How will Eriko react?Will this be Eriko spring?So this is a story of Eriko with my OC and will later have adventure part in the later chapter. RnR please.


Disclaimer: I do not on Girls High. I was just a tiny fan that wants to write a story on it.

"Son, go now!" A tall man shouted at a younger man who assembled his look.

"But father, I can't leave you alone!" The younger man shouted back and tried to hold the older man's hand.

"Son, this is an order! Take this letter and note, follow the address on it and go to Japan!"

"But father, what about you?"

"I'm fine, don't care about me! But you, you as the heir of the throne, you must survive from your insane uncle attack!"

"Father, you need to take care of yourself!" The younger man still trying to save his father.

"Son, just leave me and go! This is an order from me, the King to you, the prince of Genovia. You need to save yourself and get ready."

"BANG!" the tall old man slumped into the younger man's embraced.

"Father!"

"Please promise me, g-go, l-leave t-this c-corrupted c-country and b-be s-safe, m-my p-precious son."Soon, the tall old man closed his eyes and never woke up again.

"Father! Father, don't leave me alone!"

"Hahaha finally got you, young prince." A creepy voice coming from those smoke that caused by a war inside the castle.

"You traitor. I will never forgive you!" The young man hissed out his word and started to run away.

"You might get away from me now, but you can't run forever." The creepy voice began to laugh. The young man ran towards the forests and got away from the country with the help from those kind citizens.

"I will definitely get back our kingdom, father! I will definitely revenge for you!" The young man said determinedly as he looked down from the airplane. He opened the note that his father gave to him.

"So I will go to Japan to hide from him for awhile." The young man mumbled. He looked out towards the sky, wondering how his life is going to be at the country that name Japan which he always heard from his teachers and from his late mother.

"I guess all those Japanese that I learn didn't go waste like father says after all. By the way, I wonder does all this money that I get from all those kind citizens will be able to use in Japan, anyway."The young man looked at the money that he took from his pocket.

"Well, let's see what will happen at Japan." The young man closed his eyes.

At the other hand, Takahashi Eriko shouted loudly at her balcony.

"I am a high school student! I am a high school girl!" She shouted so loudly until everyone on the street was watching her.

"Mom, you see sis is doing something embarrassing again!" Daichi complained about his sister weird behavior.

"Just let her be, you should know your sister behavior very well." said and sighed. She really didn't have any idea what was in the mind of that daughter of her.

"Ah, it feels so good after shouting that loud." Eriko stretched herself after shouting and she saw a guy with a jet black hair, black eyes and wearing a pair of glasses was standing down there staring at her.

"Huh? Who is he? Did I see him anywhere before?" Eriko mumbled as she realized that the young guy still staring at her. She quickly hided inside her room and locked the door to the balcony.

"He sure is good looking, especially when he wears those glasses." Eriko slumped down to the ground and she heard the doorbell ringing.

"Wait for a moment!" Mrs. Takahashi said as she walked quickly to the door. She opened the door and a young guy standing in front of her.

"Oh, who are you? Are you new around here?" asked as the young man quickly found the letters and notes.

"I-I w-want t-to f-find Mrs.T-ta-kahashi." The young man seemed like not used to Japanese.

"Oh, I am ." She took the letter and read it.

"Oh, so you are Takanashi Ryosuke. Come on in, let's settle you down." smiled happily as she welcomes Ryosuke. Ryosuke walked in timidly, looking around him carefully. looked around before she closed the door to make sure no one followed Ryosuke.

"You can just sit and think like your own home since you are going to live with us." smiled and brought a cup of tea to Ryosuke.

"Eriko! Daichi! Come and meet our new guest!" shouted the names of her son and daughter. Ryosuke looked up from his glass and shocked when he saw the girl that he saw shouting at the balcony just now.

"Eh? Mom, who is that?" Eriko shouted when she saw the guy that she met just now was sitting right in front of her.

"Eriko, don't be so rude. He is our new guest and he will be staying with us start from today."

"But mom, we don't have room for him." Eriko said.

"That's why he will stay with you in your room."

"Eh? This can't be!"

"Yes, it can be." said.

"Erm, hi. I'm Takanashi Ryosuke. I'm not really good in Japanese but I can understand it. Please take care of me!" Ryosuke bowed to the Takahashi's family.

"Okay. But mom, a boy sleep with me in my room, dad sure won't let this happen." Eriko still tried to talk her mom out of the stupid idea.

"You don't need to worry about that. I already called your dad just now and he agrees to it."

"Oh my god!" Eriko stepped a few steps back.

"Actually, if I'm causing some trouble for you all, I can go find a-another p-place to live." Ryosuke quickly stood up and began to get ready to leave the house.

"Nonsense! You just stay here."

"But I don't want to ca-cause s-such trouble to E-eri-eriko-san."

"It's nothing at all. She will get use to it after awhile." said.

"W-well then, thanks f-for having me." Ryosuke still a bit worried about being a bother to Takahashi's family.

"I think, it's alright." Eriko sighed.

"I guess it's okay since he is quite cute when he blush and nervous." Eriko thought.

"Eriko, lead Ryosuke-kun to your room."

"Yes, mother. Ryosuke-san, come with me."

"Yes, Eriko-san." Ryosuke quickly followed Eriko to her room.

"So here is my room, and also will be your room." Eriko opened the door and revealed a rather messy room.

"Oh, it's a bit messy though." Ryosuke mumbled but unfortunately, Eriko heard him.

"I'm sorry it's a bit messy." Eriko quickly walked into the room and cleaned up. She nearly fell down due to stepping on a book. Ryosuke quickly walked and caught her.

"Are you okay?" Ryosuke asked quickly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" Eriko quickly jumped away.

"I will help you." Ryosuke began to help Eriko cleaned up the room.

"Oh, thanks." Eriko lowered her head and also cleaned up the room. Both of them quickly cleaned the room with a few times Ryosuke picked up Eriko's underwear and made Eriko embarrassed about it.

"Guys, it's time for your supper!" shouted from below.

"Yes, mom! Come on, let's go!" Eriko pulled Ryosuke and that made Ryosuke blushed furiously. Both of them sat down at the dining table.

", do you need some help?" Ryosuke stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh my, it's alright. You should go and sit down."

"No, please let me help you since I am going to bother you for a long time." Ryosuke took the plates and walked to the dining room.

"Oh my, what a polite manner child you are." smiled and handed over the dishes to Ryosuke.

"I'm home!" A loud strong voice was coming from the direction of the door.

"Dad! Welcome home!" Eriko and Daichi shouted at the same time.

"Oh, thanks." put down his coat and suitcase and sat down at the dining table.

"Hi, ." Ryosuke put down the dishes and bowed.

"So you are Ryosuke?"

"Yes, I am. I will be in your care for a long time, please take care of me."

"Okay, just suit yourself."

"Thanks." Ryosuke sat down and all of them start ate their supper.

"I want to ask about something."

"What is it, Ryosuke-kun?" asked after wiping her mouth.

"Can I use these at here?" Ryosuke took out a pile of money that he got it from the villages back then.

"Oh, of course you can use this. You just need to go convert it at a bank. Tomorrow I will help you to convert it."

"How much will I get?"

"Let's see, how much you got now?"

"About 1000?"

"Oh then 1000 times with 104, you will get 104000 yen."

"Oh, thanks."

"Later Eriko will bring you to walk around and help you buy your things for school."

"Thank you very much. I will wash the dishes as a token of gratitude." Ryosuke stood up and collected the dishes.

"Eriko, help him with it." told his daughter.

"Yes, dad." Eriko stood up and walked over to the basin.

"You should just sit down. Let me do all this thing." Ryosuke said politely.

"No, I should just help you, since its dad's order anyway." Eriko took one of the plates and tried to dry it.

"No, you should hold the plate with your hand like this so that it won't slip." Ryosuke put down the plate he was currently washing and went behind Eriko, holding her hand to show her how to do it perfectly.

"Ah!" For being Eriko who studied in all girl school and never interacted with male beside that her father and brother, such action for a male that she only knew for 3 hours had scared her. She let out a scream and loosens her grip on the plate which made the plate broken into pieces due to the impact with the floor.

"Oh, sorry." Ryosuke quickly let go of his hand.

"N-no, it's alright. I will clean this up?" Eriko kneeled down and began to clean up the glass shreds.

"No, you are going to get hurt if you pick it up without looking at it."

"What's going on in there?" asked.

"Its nothing." Eriko said while cleaning up the glass shreds.

"You two better be careful."

"Yes mom!" As soon as Eriko finished her sentence, she accidentally cut her finger while picking up a glass shred.

"Ouch!"

"Let me see." Ryosuke quickly took Eriko's hand and looked at the wound carefully.

"Come, and where's the first aid kit?" Ryosuke asked while pulling Eriko to the sink and washed the wound. Eriko pointed out the location of first aid kit and Ryosuke began to help her clean up her wound and put on a bandage.

"You just stay here. I will go clean up." Ryosuke walked toward the kitchen and continued to clean up the glass shreds.

"Okay." Eriko looked at Ryosuke as he was squatting down to clean up the glass shreds. Eriko stared at him; from his head to his feet.

"I wonder, does he comb his hair? He is quite good looking for a guy in Japan, and he also has big eyes. "Eriko thought as she saw Ryosuke stood up and threw the glass shreds.

"He does look muscular, but not too muscular. He's quite tall."

"Excuse me, why are you staring at me?" Eriko quickly snapped back to reality and realized she was staring at Ryosuke for the entire time.

"I want to ask, are you Japanese?"

"You can say that because I am a half Japanese. My mother is a Japanese."

"Oh I see." Eriko nodded her head.

"I had picked all glass shreds up." Ryosuke looked up and stared right into Eriko, Bright blue eyes met with copper brown. Eriko quickly shifted her gaze away while Ryosuke coughed.

"I think we can go to my room now." Eriko began to walk with Ryosuke followed behind her.

"Eriko, remember about tomorrow."

"Yes, mom."

"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." Ryosuke said before he quickly followed behind Eriko.

"So, let's teach you how to lay the futon and keep it."

"Okay." Ryosuke observed Eriko carefully as Eriko taught him how to lay open the futon and keep it.

"Now you do it." Ryosuke nodded his head and quickly lay open the futon and keep it again.

"Good work. Now you can go wash your face and get ready to sleep after you lay open the futon. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Okay." Ryosuke walked into the bathroom and washed his face. After he finish brushed his teeth, he walked to the room and took off his glasses. Eriko was stunned by Ryosuke when he took off his glasses.

"Is there something on my face?" Ryosuke asked and Eriko quickly shook her head.

"I think I better go to sleep now."

"Yes, you better be." Eriko said as she saw Ryosuke took out his necklace and opened the locket, and in the locket, there were two photos, one very beautiful woman, smiling kindly with one good looking man, smiling broadly.

"Are they your parents?" Ryosuke only nodded his head as a response to Eriko's question.

"Good night, father, mother. I will miss you." Ryosuke mumbled and he put back the necklace and began to sleep.

"Good night, Ryosuke."

"Huh?" Ryosuke looked at Eriko confusedly.

"I think we are going to stay together so there's no need to be formal. I will call you Ryosuke and you will call me Eriko with no suffix."

"Okay. Well then, good night, Eriko." Ryosuke said and soon closed his eyes. Eriko heart skipped a beat as she heard Ryosuke call her name without any suffix. She turned off the light and soon drifted to her dreamland with this tiny happiness that she treasured in her heart.

A/N: That's all. Girls High story. My first attempt to try it cause I saw only one about this anime and it didn't continue. I hope this will be as good as the other one. Please RnR, to help me in improving this story. *bow*


End file.
